


stars

by excorde (constant)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, laboratory coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/pseuds/excorde
Summary: Chanwoo's eyes has always reminded Jinhwan of Coca Cola, minus the fizz. And JinhwanlovesCoca Cola with or without fizz.In which Jinhwan deals with a flirty coworker on a daily basis.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> ive always wanted to write chanhwan,,, so here's what i managed to put down after thinking abt their height difference (srry i know it's a cliché trope but i just had to do it) 
> 
> also ,, there's no subscript feature in ao3???

A normal day at work for Jinhwan means tiptoeing to reach the top shelves.

He does it almost every day and yet, every time he does so, he curses at whoever's responsible for installing them up this high. 

Jinhwan checks the list from his clipboard, scans the topmost shelf, and internally groans when he confirms the location of his target reagent.

He reaches for the bottle, carefully tiptoeing. It's stacked way up near the wall and no matter how much he stretches forward, his fingers only graze at the glass bottle. 

He's just about to give up and ask for help when he feels someone press him against the counter, strong lean arms easily grabbing the bottle he has been aiming for. 

Jinhwan doesn't have to turn around to know who it is - the smell of brand new car upholstery and dewy lavender mix up to give Jinhwan a giveaway hint. 

The scent used to make him dizzy (he has no idea how someone can smell like a fucking car), but now he associates it with something pleasant. 

And at the same time, with something akin to the bane of his existence. (There's no in between.)

Chanwoo casually places the bottle on the countertop instead of handing it directly to Jinhwan. 

Then, he leans against the counter and looks at the older with a smug look, as if waiting to be rewarded for the deed he has done. 

“Thanks.” Jinhwan tells him shortly, not even sparing him a glance. 

As he turns his attention back to the clipboard, he feels Chanwoo's prickling gaze on the side of his face and Jinhwan tries his best to keep his breathing steady and his expression neutral.

Ever since Jinhwan's first week in the lab, Chanwoo has always followed him around, _openly flirting_ . Not only is the thought of someone shamelessly flirting with him horrifying, but it's the fact that he's doing it while they're both _at work_ which makes it completely embarrassing. 

Ignoring the younger (as his usual way of dealing with him), Jinhwan takes another look at the bottle. 

_H_ _3_ _PO_ _3_ _. Phosphorous acid._

He turns to the procedure on his clipboard again and clicks his tongue when he realizes his mistake. 

It's not _H_ _3_ _PO_ _3_ on the list, but _H_ _3_ _PO_ _4_. 

They got the wrong bottle. 

With much needed courage, Jinhwan looks up at the man before him and asks, “Can you grab phosphoric acid for me, please?” 

A smirk passes on Chanwoo's face, looking almost glad that Jinhwan has not only come to acknowledge his presence but also to engage him in a conversation. He does as he's told, switching the two bottles' places in just a second. 

“What else do you need?” Chanwoo asks as he closes the distance between them, looming over the older with expectant eyes. 

Jinhwan frantically takes a step back and takes a look around them. Luckily, everyone else in the lab seems to be occupied with their own businesses. 

“That’s all. Thanks.” 

Chanwoo takes another step closer, shoulder brushing against the older. He leans in until their faces are mere inches away. 

“I could give you the stars, too. All you have to do is ask.” 

Jinhwan's reaction is acted upon by impulse; he knees him in the groin. 

Chanwoo crouches and lets out a loud groan which Jinhwan is sure has attracted the rest of the room's attention. But Jinhwan doesn't stick around to confirm it - he flees the scene immediately, not forgetting to grab the reagent bottle with him. 

As soon as he has gotten to the next room, Jinhwan places the bottle on a table then clutches at his chest, a desperate attempt to keep his heart steady. 

Chanwoo's eyes has always reminded Jinhwan of _Coca Cola_ , minus the fizz. And Jinhwan _loves_ Coca Cola (with or without fizz). Seeing them _that_ close plus feeling a whiff of his warm breath causes Jinhwan to short-circuit. 

You see, Chanwoo has been dallying with him for _so long_ that Jinhwan had to go through several difficult close calls of giving in to the flirtings. 

Sure, he has admitted to the butterflies in his stomach now. And sure, he blushes like crazy every time Chanwoo tells him a cheesy pick-up line, but he doesn't have to say it out loud. 

Chanwoo doesn't have to know about any of it. 

Yet. 

Not yet. Not now. 

In the meantime, Jinhwan will pretend to loathe every word the younger says to him, even when it actually deals him the opposite. 


End file.
